Cataclysm Fleet
The 11th Cataclysm Fleet is the United Federation's I-Class weapons fleet. The fleet consists of a network of 9 separate ships, with varying purposes, and is staffed by a small crew. Operational jurisdiction of the fleet is under the command of the United Federation Navy. After the events of the NANHI Crisis, the fleet now has a Massive-Class starship attached to it for security. The Cataclysm fleet is capable of inflicting devastating damage on a planet, eradicating all life on it and destroying the planet as a whole. History The Cataclysm fleet was developed after the discovery of extremely contagious pathogens, capable of reanimating recently deceased individuals. The purpose of the weapon was to be able to purge entire planets in the event of a total outbreak, as a last resort. The building of the fleet was hidden from the public at first, but leaks from government sites, as well as hacker activists, resulted in the general population becoming aware of them. Numerous protests occurred, stating that the government should not have the means capable of destroying an entire planet. Upon completion, the fleet was sent into the outer areas of the system and followed Pluto's orbit. During the NANHI Crisis, the fleet was activated and commandeered by Secretary of Defense Albus Geralds, and used to destroy the FNV Axiom, before it was heavily damaged and rendered disabled. The Federation regained control of it, and after repairing it, sent the fleet into deep space with a starship escort for security, and constantly relocates it to avoid detection. Vessels of the Fleet The Cataclysm fleet consists of nine separate vessels, which have a range of purposes. It should be noted that the entire fleet can be operated and fired by a crew of 10 servicemembers. All individuals applying for deployment with the Cataclysm fleet undergo extremely strict background checks and must apply for a "Top Secret" security clearance. They must also undergo Federal Clearance checks that are on par with the checks used for those assigned to presidential protection. Upon completion of the nine month training period, they are placed aboard a resident vessel attached to the fleet until it is activated. Crew only board the actual Cataclysm vessels on monitored maintenance runs, or during it's activation. Crew of the fleet serve six-month deployment periods. The vessels of the fleet are: Bridge Vessel: The only manned vessel in the fleet. Also known as the "Trigger Ship", this vessel is the flagship of the fleet, and is where all firing orders are sent to and carried out from. This vessel holds control over all others, and requires access codes transmitted from the President of the United Federation in order to activate. In the event that the fleet is compromised, this vessel has numerous fail-safes to prevent unauthorized access, with it's most severe countermeasure being an immediate self-destruct upon unauthorized activation. Collection Vessel: A medium sized ship, this vessel's duty is to warp straight towards the closest solar body, deploying a line of relays in it's wake. Upon arrival to the star or sun, the vessel expands, harvesting and collecting solar energy, and channels it through the relays back towards the fleet. This process is visible to the naked eye during daylight, and appears to be a lightning bolt forming across the sky. Harvester Vessel: This vessel collects and stores the energy beam from the Collection Vessel, and distributes it to the Focus Vessels, all while measuring the amounts and sending the information to the Bridge Vessel. Focus Vessels: A fleet of five ships that are designed to circle the energy recieved and circle them around the fleet, focusing and building up the energy, Once the energy hits a certain level, the ships then relay it to the Barrel Vessel for firing. Barrel Vessel: The final stage of the Cataclysm fleet, this vessel is as it is named. The entire vessel appears as a massive gun barrel, and fire the focused energy in the form of a massive beam towards the intended target.